Currently user interfaces, particularly graphical user interfaces (GUI) for displaying and accessing messages such as various types of data and voice messages communicated between a first communications device and one or more other devices are of a “linear” nature. One common manner of presenting the messages to a user of one of the devices comprises a message collection application having a GUI which contains entries that correspond to messages on one-by-one basis. The messages are often presented in accordance with a chronological order of the message such as time sent or received. Often this linear and singular presentation format causes the message collection GUI to be overstuffed with single messages.
The GUI makes it difficult for the user to find a particular message, reply to a particular message in a “thread” (i.e. common subject) having a context of all the previous messages, or track the “thread history”, because different messages of the same “thread” can be spread throughout the message collection GUI and can be separated by other messages from different “threads”. Commonly available message collection GUI's for communications devices include various email and unified message applications such as Microsoft Outlook®, Lotus Notes® and others such as Blackberry message collection for wireless communication devices.
A solution to one or more of these needs is therefore desired.